


Où Anakin apprend à aimer le sable... ou presque

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, sand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Le pire dans un désert ? Se retrouver au sein d'une tempête de sable. Anakin DETESTE le sable. Pourtant cet aléa climatique n'a peut-être pas que des désavantages. Surtout quand son maître est avec lui





	Où Anakin apprend à aimer le sable... ou presque

Anakin **détestait** le sable. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils auraient refusé toute mission sur terrain sableux. Malheureusement les missions étaient attribuées en rapport avec leurs compétences, sans prendre en compte leurs préférences. Et ils étaient des Jedis, le devoir passait avant le confort. Une bordée de jurons s'étouffa derrière les lèvres serrées d'Anakin. Il les aurait bien criés à la face du monde - et tant pis pour le sermon d'Obi-Wan - mais il ne tenait pas à avaler plus de sable. C'était déjà assez horrible de devoir traverser à pied un désert, il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent sur le chemin d'une tempête de sable. Et ils étaient là à attendre qu'elle passe, enterrés à moitié dans une dune, espérant ne pas l'être entièrement et subissant les assauts du vent chargé de milliers de grains de sable aussi douloureux que des petits cailloux. Et malgré qu'il se soit emmitouflé au mieux dans sa cape, le sable s'introduisait entre les pans de celles-ci.

Il lui sembla que la tempête dura une éternité. Il eut tout le temps de ressasser tout ce que le sable avait d'horripilant, sûr qu'il avait même réussi à se faufiler dans ses rations soigneusement emballées. Quand le vent s'apaisa enfin, c'est deux silhouettes de sable qui se relevèrent et se secouèrent. Anakin eut l'impression de faire tomber 5 kilos de sable de sa personne - et d'en avoir encore autant dans les moindres plis de ses vêtements. Obi-Wan avait l'air d'un bonhomme de sable à ses côtés - évidemment le tissu beige de sa tunique accentuait l'impression. Au moins le cuir sombre qui composait une partie de la tenue d'Anakin accrochait moins les grains de sable.

La tempête les avait beaucoup retardés mais au moins réussirent-ils à gagner des contreforts rocheux avant la nuit, à défaut de traverser entièrement la zone déserte. Au moins ça leur ferait une nuit au calme avant de reprendre leur mission dans la prochaine ville animée - et pleine d'individus louches aux activités peu légales. Ils trouvèrent une grotte non habitée et relativement défendable et - surtout - à l'abri du vent. Anakin ne tenait pas à se retrouver dans un nouveau sarcophage de sable pendant son sommeil. Profitant que le soleil n'était pas encore couché, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller pour mieux secouer leurs vêtements et enlever le maximum de sable.

Anakin battait rageusement le tissu de sa tunique, irrité de voir le sable qui s'accrochait malicieusement aux mailles du tissu. La prochaine fois il se ferait une tenue intégralement en cuir ! Il fut distrait de ses marmonnements furieux par le doux claquement de la chemise de son maître. Relevant le regard, il tomba sur le spectacle des abdos d'Obi-Wan. Sa gorge déjà mise à mal par l'air chaud du désert, s'assécha davantage devant la vision appétissante qui s'offrait à lui. Les Jedis se devaient de se maintenir en forme, mais le Padawan doutait que beaucoup aient des muscles aussi joliment dessinés...

Anakin oublia son irritation alors qu'un feu se ravivait au creux de son ventre - comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez chaud. L'adolescence avait vu bouillir ses hormones comme bien de ses jeunes camarades. Il avait cependant tâché de laisser cette période derrière lui alors qu'il atteignait l'âge adulte et se rapprochait peu à peu du moment où il serait apte à passer les épreuves. Mais le feu était resté couver sous la braise, d'autant que ses désirs le portaient vers les hommes mûrs et que son maître était l'un des plus beaux spécimens qu'il connaissait. Sans compter l'affection qui les liait.

Loin de ses résolutions de se concentrer sur son sacerdoce pour plaire à l'Ordre et rendre son maître fier, le Padawan senior se perdit dans la contemplation de la vision interdite, bénissant presque le sable de lui en donner l'opportunité. Inconscient de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, Obi-Wan avait défait ses bottes et retiré son pantalon qu'il secouait à présent, laissant son fessier se deviner sous son caleçon ajusté. Anakin était à la limite de baver. Et la tentation de toucher lui brûlait les doigts.

\- Eh bien, je reconnais que ton aversion pour le sable est tout à fait justifiée. J'espère que j'ai tout secoué, c'est vraiment désagréable d'en avoir dans le moindre repli de ses vêtements.

Anakin céda à la tentation et s'approcha d'Obi-Wan.

\- Vous en avez encore dans les cheveux, Maître.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il commença à passer une main dans la tignasse éclaircie par le sable. À sa grande joie Obi-Wan pencha sa tête en arrière et le laissa brosser de son mieux les mèches ensablées. Une deuxième main vint rejoindre la première et le peignage se mua peu à peu en massage, encouragé par les grognements de bien-être d'Obi-Wan. Quand les mèches semblèrent à peu près nettoyées, les mains d'Anakin s'égarèrent sur le cou et les épaules pour brosser les grains de sable résultant de son travail sur le cuir chevelu. Là aussi son ouvrage se fit vite plus caressant que clinique.

Le désir bouillonnait de plus en plus dans ses veines alors que l'objet de son affection semblait s'abandonner à ses administrations sans réserve. N'y tenant plus, Anakin se colla au dos de son Maître. Obi-Wan hoqueta en sentant soudain le désir de son Padawan appuyer contre ses fesses. Anakin ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'écarter, l'encerclant de ses bras et glissant une main sous la barrière du caleçon pour saisir ce qui se révéla, à son grand plaisir, une érection déjà semi-érigée. Tout en bécotant la nuque sous son nez, il laissa sa voix vibrante de désir contenu révéler l'ampleur de ses besoins.

\- Je vous désire, Maître.

\- A... Anakin...

\- Je veux vous embrasser, vous caresser, m'insinuer en vous et vous faire trembler de plaisir...

Obi-Wan trembla violemment et sa verge se tendit davantage. Ravi par la réaction de son Maître, Anakin s'empressa de lui retirer son caleçon, s'aidant de la Force pour ne pas avoir à se décoller de trop de sa place. Et il fit de même avec le sien. Un nouveau frisson les prit alors que l'érection d'Anakin se nichait peau contre peau entre les fesses d'Obi-Wan. Le Padawan se frotta langoureusement entre les collines de chair. Comme il mourrait d'envie de s'insinuer entre elles ! Mais il ne devait pas brusquer les choses s'il voulait que son Maître ploie sous le plaisir.

Anakin fit pivoter Obi-Wan et se pencha pour dévorer la bouche si longtemps désirée. Il aimait comme sa grande taille lui permettait de dominer son Maître. Il poussa son avantage en forçant le corps entre ses bras à rejoindre le sol, s'allongeant sur lui comme une couverture. Relâchant son assaut pour respirer, il se délecta de la vision qu'offrait Obi-Wan, les joues rougies et le regard brouillé par le désir. Son regard s'égara à nouveau sur la ligne des clavicules et le torse satiné qui s'offrait à lui. Anakin se pencha pour lécher avec appréciation la peau salée qui le tentait... jusqu'à ce que sa langue ramasse quelques grains de sable et qu'il se mette à pester en essayant de les recracher. Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- JE **DÉTESTE** LE SABLE ! Et arrêtez de rire ! Dès qu'on rejoint la civilisation, je vous mets sous la douche et je vous récure jusqu'à éliminer le moindre grain.

L'idée d'une douche avec son Padawan fit tressauter la verge d'Obi-Wan - entre deux tremblements dûs au fou-rire qu'il tentait de contenir. Anakin décida d'aller s'attaquer à ce morceau principal qui le narguait. Normalement il y avait moins de risque d'y trouver du sable, vu comme le caleçon de son Maître avait semblé être hermétique. Il plongea un nez néanmoins soupçonneux à la base garnie d'une forêt odorante et savoura le musc qui en émanait, avant de lécher l'arbre rose qui s'y dressait. Son Maître rigolait moins maintenant !

De fait, Obi-Wan gémissait sous les attentions humides que recevait sa verge. Et quand Anakin lui présenta ses doigts, il ne put que les sucer désespérément, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose alors que la bouche de son Padawan l'engloutissait comme s'il était la plus délicieuse des sucettes. Il couina quand les doigts quittèrent sa bouche et grimaça quand ils commencèrent à le préparer. L'enthousiasme ne suffisait pas à détendre les chairs et il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Heureusement que la langue d'Anakin savait y faire pour le distraire de son inconfort.

Finalement l'anticipation devint insupportable et Obi-Wan supplia Anakin de le prendre là, **maintenant**. Ce que le Padawan se fit une joie d'exécuter, il avait déjà fait preuve d'une patience peu commune. Il tremblait alors qu'il aligna son érection avec l'entrée plus ou moins détendue. Et se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit la pression qui l'entourait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait entre les chairs. Les spasmes incontrôlés du corps d'Obi-Wan n'aidaient pas à garder le contrôle mais il réussit à ne pas jouir immédiatement. Une fois complètement emboîtés, les deux hommes reprirent le souffle qu'ils avaient retenus. Obi-Wan laissa échappé un petit rire.

\- C'est presque trop.

\- Et bien j'espère que vous pourrez le supporter, parce que je ne compte pas en rester là.

\- Essaye quand même de ménager ton vieux Maître, Padawan.

\- Fadaises, vous êtes dans la force de l'âge.

Et Anakin commença à se mouvoir, lentement mais avec une assurance déterminée. Obi-Wan essaya de se détendre alors que son corps peinait encore à accepter l'intrusion.

\- Hum. J'ai quand même quelques cheveux blancs à cause du stress causé par un Padawan un peu trop téméraire.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Le ton amusé d'Anakin finit au creux de l'oreille d'Obi-Wan et ses mains se détachèrent des hanches de son Maître pour explorer à nouveau le reste de son corps. Obi-Wan gémit alors que le lobe de son oreille se faisait mordiller en même temps que des caresses inattendues le surprenaient. Et les mouvements de plus en plus amples de leurs bassins n'aidaient en rien à garder son flegme. Enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà complètement perdu depuis qu'Anakin avait commencé à le masser innocemment. Ou peut-être pas si innocemment que ça. Anakin avait des difficultés à se restreindre et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas sauté sur son Maître auparavant. Ça aurait été un peu plus éthique après ses épreuves - qui n'étaient plus très éloignées - mais d'un autre côté ils seraient sûrement envoyés sur des missions séparées après celles-ci. Et on ne savait jamais ce que la vie réservait, autant profiter d'une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes et consentants. Et c'était terriblement bon.

Anakin savourait le glissement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre... et grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il sentait la friction d'un grain de sable s'y immiscer. Décidément, même s'il pouvait à l'occasion - rarement - être utile, le sable n'en restait pas moins une plaie totalement insupportable. À vous tenter de vous raser intégralement pour ne plus risquer d'en trouver coincé dans les amas de poils. Mais Anakin n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à Mace Windu et il adorait la chevelure d'Obi-Wan, sans compter le côté viril que lui donnait la légère toison qui ornait son torse et le bouquet odorant qui agrémentait sa verge. Si Anakin n'était pas déjà si délicieusement occupé, il serait retourné derechef y plonger le nez. À la place il y glissa une main pour accompagner ses mouvements de hanches qui frôlaient à présent la frénésie.

La respiration d'Obi-Wan s'emballa et le rythme s'accéléra encore. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour s'explorer mutuellement, mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus contenir leur besoin. L'étreinte se fit plus violente alors qu'Anakin donnait des coups de reins puissants qui ne manquaient pas de faire hurler de plaisir son Maître. Quand il ne le faisait pas taire en lui dévorant voracement la bouche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps de ce traitement pour qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme le plus époustouflant de leur vie. Quand le froid de la nuit tombante les sortit de leur semi-inconscience, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés out. Délicieusement épuisés, ils se rhabillèrent - en secouant ces fichus grains de sable qui s'accrochaient partout - avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour passer la nuit.

Ils s'endormirent relativement satisfaits, même si Anakin regardait d'un mauvais œil le sol sablonneux qui leur servait de matelas. Il préférait décidément la civilisation. Ce n'est pas à Coruscant qu'on trouverait du sable, et tant mieux ! Même si pour le coup, ça lui avait permis d'enfin mettre la main sur son Maître. Ça n'en restait pas moins une matière terriblement non-civilisée, comme dirait Obi-Wan.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
